Twins of the nine tailed fox
by BloodyWolfGirl6
Summary: Won't be updated EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she sipped on her favorite strawberry milkshake enjoying the flavor that entered her mouth as she sighed in happiness. She had decided that today was the day she would go back to her real home and quit the guild. The guild was her home yes, but recently things seemed to have changed. Lucy just wasn't needed anymore she wasn't exciting as she was before to the guild. Lucy just wasn't the new girl anymore so she wasn't any different from anyone and her team loved her but she was the weakest link. Also that Lisanna had returned and everyone was back to her so was the new one or the one who had returned she was where everyone attention was focused it didn't bother Lucy it wasn't anyone's fault that she wasn't as interesting anymore. Lucy at least let them believe that she wasn't going to let them see what her and her twin brother had to live with for the rest of their lives. This was a surprise too since Lucy had just found out about her twins bother from a letter she found written to her from both Jude and Layla her step parents. Lucy was going to meet her bother very soon well as soon as she left to start her new life with him. Lucy's thoughts were cut short as the guild started having another fight among themselves 'idiots' was all Lucy thought as she made her way out of the crowd unhurt. Lucy looked upon the steps as she made her way carefully up the stairs as her heart began to beat faster at the thoughts of leaving. 'Thump thump' was all Lucy heard as her foot met each and every step before making it to the top of the stairs and walking towards the master's office. As she reached the door her breathing almost stopped but she willed herself to knock and slowly breathe out and in. "Master may I come in?" she asked as her voice seemed to shake just a bit. "Yes my child" the answer she received as she sat herself down in front of her soon to be old master. She slowly took a breath in as her eyes filled with a new born determination "Master I would like to leave the guild" Lucy said as her heart seemed to stop for a split second as she waited for his reaction. The master's eyes seemed to bug out as he heard the new information before his eyes went back to normal but held a small hint of sadness. "Why ever so my child?" master asked hoping for an answer to the questions in his head. "Master it's just not the same as before and I'd like to see someone I've missed for a very long time plus the guild doesn't need me they got Lisanna for their attention" Lucy said her voice coming out sweet and understanding as her reason let Master know that no one was upsetting her to leave. Master sighed as he knew what he had to do now and that was to let one of his child go. Master smiled at Lucy a sweet smile as he took Lucy's hand and erased her mark with a look of gloom in his eyes. Once the mark was gone Lucy stood from her chair as she walked over to Master to give him one last hug before waving goodbye. As Master waved back a sad smile adoring his face as Lucy closed the door to his office. Tears fell slowly down his face as he cried that he will be missing Lucy and he wished her the best as he knew she probably wasn't coming back. Lucy walked down the steps her feet making the only sound to her the 'tap, tap, tap' from her footsteps as she made it down. Lucy looked around as she saw Mira at the bar talking and smiling with everyone. Natsu and Lisanna laughing as well as Lisanna hugging him well they together picked out a new mission at the mission board. Erza blushing madly as she talked to Mira at the bar well Mira had a smirk held on her face. Gray was trying to remove Juvia from him as she held a death grip on him hearts in her eyes as she spoke words of love. Levy reading a book next to Gajeel who was shoving piles of metal in his mouth Panterlily shaking his head at his master and friends. Happy was trying to woo Carla who was trying to talk to Wendy while she was in a conversation with Cana who at the moment was way drunk and was drinking even more. Lucy was going to miss these guys a lot but for now she had to get moving to her new start and hopefully meet her brother soon.


	2. AN

Hey guys sorry but I'm not dead and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately.

It's just my laptop broke and so I had to get a new one and it took me a while to finally get this one. So I'm going to be starting to write again but it may be a little bit longer as I have major writers block. But just here to say I'm not dead and new chapters will be coming your way soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy! I hope it's easier to read!

X3

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy had just exited left the train as she had to make the rest of the journey on foot. She carried a small pink suitcase the held her unfinished story most of her clothing and any other important items that she decided to keep. As you see Lucy had sold her apartment and most of her belongings as she didn't really plan on going back.

_**With Naruto and the rest of them**_

Naruto was at his home rereading two letters that he received explaining that he had a twin sister named Lucy Heartfilia and she was coming to his village soon. He was surprised to say in the least he would have never figured that **He **of all people had a twin sister and that she was going through the same thing. He soon let this entire thing fly right passed his head as his goofy smile came upon his face as he thought of the only positives.

He had a sister and she was coming soon. He didn't know what to do but her just decided that he better tell everyone else.

_**Time skip to when Naruto is with everyone at the training grounds**_

"Wait WHAT!? YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER!" Sakura shouted as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone was still processing what was told to them before they all shouted out as well.

"TWIN SISTER?!" was heard all of Konoha Village.

"Yeah…She be coming here pretty soon" Naruto said still rubbing the back of his neck before putting on his goofy smile as he turned towards them. Everyone soon began to voice their thoughts out loud.

"How troublesome" (Shikamaru)

"I wonder if she's hot" (Kiba)

"Hope she's not as dumb as Naruto" (Sakura)

"Great another idiot" (Sasuke) (I know, I know! He's not suppose to be here but just go with it!)

Most of the adults just sighed as they found out about this information. Before anyone else could say anything a forced cough was heard as all eyes were turned towards a girl. She had Golden Blonde Locks and Chocolate browns eyes as she smiled.

"Is Naruto here?" she asked sweetly before everyone pointed towards Naruto. He smiled as he raced towards her. He shook her hand.

"Lucy, right!?" Naruto Yelled as his excitement took over him his goofy grin taking over most of his face. She shook her head yes as her eyes softened towards the goofy grin as it reminded her so much of her old best friend Natsu. After seeing that this girl was Naruto's sister mostly everyone's Jaw dropped towards the hard floor. Suddenly Naruto had hugged her as she was taken back but hugged him back.

When he finally pulled back his grin still in place

"How about I show you around!" Naruto yelled as he began dragging her towards the village away from everyone else. Lucy didn't know what to do she just let him till she saw that mostly all the guys by the training ground when having nosebleeds. She didn't know why till she realized that her panties where showing since Naruto was dragging her and that made her jump up as soon as possible as she just walked side by side with Naruto.

_**The group that was left at the training grounds**_

"Dude! She was totally hot" Kiba said as he wiped his nose of blood as the rest of boys agreed.

"Better than most of the girls here" Sai said getting an agreement with the guys which ended up with they getting beat up from the girls that were there since they were being perverts.


	4. A POLL IS UP

Hey guys just wanted to let you know a poll is on my profile about who Lucy is going to end up with so go check it out and vote! X3


	5. Chapter 3

_**POLL RIGHT NOW FOR ME**_

_**1: Itachi- 5 votes**_

_**2: Kiba- 4 votes**_

_**3: Shikamaru- 3 votes**_

_**4: Sasuke- 3 votes**_

_**5: Gaara- 3 votes**_

_**6: Laxus – 2 votes**_

_**7: Gajeel- 2 votes**_

_**8: Deidara- 2 votes**_

_**9: Sai- 1 vote**_

_**10: Hidan- 1 vote**_

_**11: Kankuro- 1 vote**_

_**12: Tobi- 1 vote**_

_**13: Sasori- 1 vote**_

_**I'll be removing one character from the voting list after each chapter starting with the lowest so you guys better vote for the right guy quick! sooooooooo….. We be getting rid- I mean saying goodbye to Sasori as he has lost his chances with Lucy**_

_**Sasori: Why was I even on the list to begin with? **_

_**Me: um…um…um….um….um…. oh look a distraction *points to random area behind Sasori as I make a escape***_

_**Me: I don't anything but the plot I think!**_

**When the tour is over and Naruto and Lucy are back at the training grounds but by themselves**

Naruto had decided that he would help his sister with his sister by training with her. Lucy being able to figure out that the Chakra was like her magic but she has a lot more Chakra with the help of her half of the nine-tails sealed in her.

So she had focused her Chakra around Three of her keys. She had closed her eyes as all her focus went onto the keys that she held in her hand. On the outside Naruto saw her Chakra surround the keys as he grew slightly confused but said nothing as he was to curious.

Lucy finally snapped open her eyes and in a poof of smoke there was Leo, Virgo, and Aries. All standing there with Lucy as they look around confused after saying there normal greeting and Virgo asking from her punishment. Which had Lucy shaking her arms around saying no and that she doesn't even do that when she saw Naruto's confused gaze upon her.

Soon enough the silence was broken by Naruto.

"COOL! Your keys are acting like scrolls!" Naruto shouted as he looked over the three new comer with a spark of interested in his eyes.

"Lucy-sama friend of yours" Virgo asked as the other nodded their heads like they all were asking the same thing.

"No actually this is my brother" Lucy said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. (Looks like Lucy and Naruto have another thing in common)

"WHAT!?" the three yelled as they all turned to each other well Loke didn't what he did was…more dramatic.

"Lucy my dear! Why have you been keeping secret from me my love!" Loke yelled as he held Lucy by the waist as he bended her back him standing straight. Soon by walking in the other direction he forgot he let her go to soon as she fell to the ground in a squeal.

"Damn it that hurt" Lucy slightly whined as she rubbed her butt and back as they took a harsh unexpected landing on the ground. Loke who finally turned around held a sparkly look in his eye.

"I got to tell everyone!" Then just like that he poofed away. Lucy couldn't even stop him because just as the words were leaving her lips he was gone.

"DAM-

**With Loke and the others**

I had just got done explaining to the spirt king and the other spirts about Lucy having a brother but after that they all told me that they knew already.

"AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" Loke shouted looking amazed. (Sorry if he's a bit off….)

"Well maybe if you were actually here to attend our meeting and not always going on dates you would actual have found out about his a week ago" Aquarius snapped as she was held in the arms of her boyfriend as Loke pouted.

"But Aquarius the ladies just love me too much I just can't say no to them" Loke said as he held one of his many poses. Aquarius just snorted and the conversation was over.

**Now what people have been waiting for! **

**With Fairy Tail**

Everyone was having a great time talking with each other and Lisanna as they tried to catch up with her as much as possible they all missed her well the guild member that were here we she was first around. The new members were just happy to see everyone so full of spirt not like they're never too full of spirt.

There was one member ok it was a few mages that had noticed that something had seemed to be off. Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia had sat at the bar as they all had frowns on their faces as something just didn't seem right to them.

"Hey Mira-san have you seen Lu-Chan anywhere?" questioned Levy as she began to worry about her best friend as Juvia and the two other guys nodded their heads as well also wanting to ask the question.

"I haven't seen Love Rival in a while Juvia is beginning to worry about Lucy-san" Juvia said as her worry was shown as she began calling Lucy by her name and not of Love Rival.

"Bunny girl has not been the guild in a long time" Gajeel said as he hid the worry he had about the blond haired beauty.

"Blondie seemed to have just disappeared" Laxus said as he surprising decided to join the conversation between. Mira held a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to think of a reasonable answer to where the young mage could have gone off to.

"I can't seem to think of anywhere she'd be besides here and her apartment. Maybe the Master would know where Lucy would be" Mira said as she began cleaning another bar mug. Levy sighed with a lonely look upon her face as she began to walk up the stair to the Master's office with Juvia as the two boys were too stubborn to show emotion so they stayed behind and downstairs. Not like they couldn't hear they were god damn dragon slayers they'd hear the conversation either way. As Levy and Juvia had entered the office to find Master paperwork they had sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Um… Master I would like to ask you about Lu-Chan" Levy said nervously but still determined.

"What is it you'd like to ask me about Levy" Master asked as he set down his paperwork and looked Levy in the eyes.

"Master Levy-san and Juvia had noticed the Lucy-san had not been at the guild a lot recently Juvia just would like to know where Lucy-san had gone?" Juvia asked as her worry oozed from her and she held a gaze with Master.

"Lucy had left the guild a few days ago" Master sighed out as his gaze began to drift down towards the desk .

"LU-CHAN (LUCY-SAN) DID WHAT!?" Both girls shouted as they rose from their seats as there gaze bore into the Master.

"She said that she had to see someone she had missed for a very long time and that it just wasn't the same here anymore" Master sorrowfully said as he had his head dropped down. Before another word could be spoken a poof could be heard and there was Loke.

"Master-"Loke was cut off by two females.

"Loke! Where is Lucy!?" Levy had shouted as she began shaking him for answers that she didn't have.

"Wooh calm down Lucy is fine she with her twin brother-"Loke was once again cut off.

"LUCY HAS A TWIN BROTHER!" Levy, Juvia, Master, Laxus, and Gajeel all shouted. Most of the guild was silence now from the outburst that the two dragon slayers. Everyone was shocked as Loke stood there with stone face. He waited for a minute so he could speak again but as he just decided to speak again Virgo had popped up out of nowhere. Loke went into the Emo corner.

"Hime had sent these from her current whereabouts" Virgo stated as she handed a letter to Master. He hurriedly opened the letter and began to read out loud as soon as Laxus and Gajeel had just opened the door to join in.

_Dear Master, _

_If you're reading this then that means that you found out about a little secret about mine about my twin brother. I am now living in Konoha Village with my brother I'm learning how to become stronger here. I may come back soon enough but now I just can't. I still have a burden I must learn to control before I can come back. I still love the guild and everyone there. I hope to see you._

_Love Lucy. _

Everyone sat in silence what did she have to control?

Why didn't she tell any of them?

Virgo broke the silence.

"Hime says that you guys visit her if you wish and that she will miss every one of you dearly. Levy-san Hime wanted you have this" Virgo handed Levy the finished pages of the book Lucy was writing. Levy smile grew to a wide grin as she hugged the book as she began to plan the visit she hoped she soon makes.

Everyone smiled at the blue haired Script Mage before thinking about Lucy and what they were going to tell the rest of the guild because they definitely know that Lucy's gone know by the sound of the silence coming from below.


	6. Chapter 4

**Heyy Guys….I'm BACK!**

**Time for…..Getting rid of another guy ohhhhhhhhh sooo sad….Pfft kidding**

**Poll Right NOW FOR ME**

**GAARA-7 Votes!**

**ITACHI-7 Votes!**

**KIBA-6 Votes!**

**SASUKE-5!**

**GAJEEL-4!**

**SHIKAMARU-3!**

**LAXUS-3!**

**DEIDARA-3!**

**SAI-2!**

**HIDAN-2!**

**KANKURO-2!**

**TOBI-2!**

**You Know what that means yep the guy leaving now is…..TOBI…**

**Me: Tobi sorry but you have to go….**

**Tobi: Tobi is a Good boy!**

**Me: *sigh* Moving on….**

**GET YOUR VOTES IN….. Here is the new chapter! ENJOY~**

**I own nothing besides the plot I'm sure**

**Where we left off but with the rest of the guild**

**No one's P.O.V**

Everyone was shocked…..

Lucy was gone!?

WHEN? WHERE? WHY? All these questions surfacing in everyone's minds some of them turned to stare at Team Natsu.

Erza had a shocked look on her face as a dark aura began to surround her but what shocked people most was that when her strawberry cake fell to the ground she didn't even seem to care.

Gray well he had his head down hair covering his eyes as he seemed to be deep in his thoughts probably trying to figure out why even if he probably has the answer.

Natsu well everyone knows Natsu. He was being a bit dense as he sat there wondering why people were looking his way before the words finally sank in. He stood up abruptly knocking over a few things.

"WHAT!?" Natsu was shocked and a bit hurt that his partner was gone. He sniffed the air. He finally noticed Lucy's scent did seem very faint like she hadn't been in the guild in a while. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice.

He ran out of the guild rushing straight for Lucy's apartment. Once inside he searched around the place also only finding a faint smell of her there and most of her things gone. He couldn't believe it! Lucy was really not here! He sat down on the bed that was left there as he actually started thinking. (Yeah you heard me THINKING…A miracle is taking place among us).

Natsu soon felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned he realized that it was Erza. She was giving him a understanding look along with Gray who he just realized was also there.

"Natsu come back to the guild Master is about to explain the whole Lucy thing alright" Erza said to Natsu as he nodded he stood up only to be knocked out by Erza. She slung him over her shoulder and continued onto the guild.

"There really wasn't any need for that he agreed to come" Gray said but he just shook his head. 'Classic Erza' Gray thought before the guild doors became visible again and they entered just in time as Master and few other members stood beside him. Master was about to explain.

**BLAH let's just skip on over to see on how Lucy's doing**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was now standing inside my new apartment. Naruto may be my brother but I will never live with him. 'That remembers me I have to go over there soon and clean up that place'.

My new apartment considered of a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets with a blanket the same color, nice sized kitchen, and Living room. I sighed as I lay upon my bed facing the ceiling I had to start training again soon.

With that I stood up and began changing into my workout clothes and began walking towards the training grounds already able to see Naruto working hard. He had seemed to not notice me. I smirked as I had come up with an evil plan.

I slowly approached him from behind as I slowly and carefully moved forward and when I was close enough I pounced. I tackled him to the ground as I laugh at his face. He was speechless and when he finally realized what had happened a tickling match had begun.

I was being tickled tortured as I rolled around getting dirt smudged all over mine and his clothes. Once I was finally set free I got up as fast and moved a bit away so I could catch my breathe.

Once I finally looked up at Naruto to see the damaged I had done when I pounced on him. He had a few scratches but not much else which made me pout a bit but I snapped out of that once I noticed people behind him.

All of them I had shall yesterday the girl that had beaten a lot of the guys I think someone had called her "Sakura". There were Two Guys one Naruto's age and the other older than you all. The guy who seemed to have duck butt hair I think his name was "Sasuke". The finally He was most likely there team leader and you knew his name most likely be "Kakashi".

I smiled at them as I bowed introducing myself

"Hi I'm Lucy as you already know from yesterday" I said smiling before Capricorn appeared.

"Lucy-sama I heard you were training?" Capricorn asked in his usual tone. As glanced around to see the shocked faces of Sakura, Sasuke (well as shocked as he will show). Kakashi didn't seem fazed but had an eyebrow raised and was showing interest.

"Yes Capricorn why you ask?" I asked not really knowing where he was getting at.

"I'm here to offer my services to help you train" Capricorn stated as he began to examine me. I was guessing to see where he would have to start in training me.

"Lucy-sama will you like to start training right away or will you hold back on it?" He asked me and I answered him almost immediately after he got done talking.

"I want to start as soon as possible!" I shouted excitement oozing from my being.

"Then we shall start right now Lucy-sama" Capricorn said as he stepped aside a pointed to a spot. I had walked towards it as I looked behind me to see that the guys were going to do their own training as I saw my brother and Duck Butt getting into a fight.

I laughed at them slightly before sitting down as Capricorn starting the magic training.

I sigh slightly 'this is going to be a long day'.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys…. I'm back again! Sooooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting so long!**_

_**But you know what time it is!**_

_**Time to get rid of another guy! **_

_**Poll right now for me!**_

_**Itachi-11 votes Sasuke-10 votes Kiba-8 votes Laxus-8 votes Gaara-8 votes Shikamaru-6 votes Gajeel-5 votes Deidara-4 votes Kankuro-4 votes Hidan-3 votes Sai-3 votes**_

_**Which means that Sai will be going!**_

_**Sorry Sai but you're out of here! Thanks for participating!**_

_**Sai: Your welcome Ugly….**_

_**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**_

_**Sai: Ugly**_

_**Me: Why you!?... you know what forget it!**_

_**Onto the story! **_

**Lucy's Training**

I stayed still as I meditated thinking about my magic containers and nothing else like Capricorn told me too. It became a little difficult but I still held my ground meditating as before. I thought about the power I had from the Nine tailed and I added a little of it power to my magic containers as I imagined it filling up with more magic. It began to get to hot for me I felt the sweat drip down my face it was ruining my concentration but I had to hold still and continue this. I allowed more of the nine tailed fox's power to flow into me I allowed it to mix with my own as I began to change it to become my own.

It was becoming too hard I couldn't last much longer. It was getting bad quickly. The fox's power began to consume my own I was panicking I was becoming weak quick and that was way bad. Then it was gone.

"Lucy-sama are you alright!?" Capricorn asked as he held me up. I was sweating badly, I felt weak as my eyelids began to droop as I became extremely tried.

I woke up to hearing voices talking as I slowly began to open my eyes again but quickly shut them as the light was way too bright to for you to handle at that moment. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes of sleep but that was quickly interrupted by someone hugging me tightly making me groan but didn't really say anything as seeing as I was still kind of half a sleep. Once I fully had my eyes open I saw the person who was hugging me. I was surprised but still happy as I hugged back as fast as I could as I realized that it was Levy.

"LEVY!? When did you get here!?" I asked as happiness just seemed to oozed from me.

"Well….I was already on my way here as soon as I heard that letter and I just got here as Capricorn carried you back to your house with your brother and Virgo." Levy said as she sat on the bed I was lying in.

"Also Capricorn told me to tell you not to work too hard and that you did excellent yesterday well training." Levy said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at first but then realized something.

"Wait! I've been sleeping since yesterday for a day!" I shouted as I quickly tried to get up before falling onto the floor face first as I had tripped.

"What time is it?" I asked as I got up with a few scrapes.

'_Stupid floor' _I thought before quickly look back at Levy from glaring at the floor.

"It's around Noon" Levy said as she got up to walk over by me. I began freaking out as I had passed out yesterday and now it was noon. I need to train again. I was about to rush out the door till I realized that I smelled BAD.

'_maybe I'll shower first'_ I thought as I quickly turned around to get to my bathroom and wash up before entering I remembered Levy was still here so I called out and said,

"Levy I've been writing a new story I the chapter are on my desk!" and with that I got in the shower.


	8. Author Note

Yo…I know it's been awhile…I was editing all my stories because I know a lot of the beginning chapters have horrible grammar and spacing so I was fixing them but I also came across the fact some of the time stuff doesn't make sense so I have decided to rewrite all of them. I hope that's alright for you guys and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected but I'll try my best to get maybe a new chapter out a day after new year. I apologize for not updating and giving you guys another Author's note but hey this is better than nothing right…Well bye I got to get working to get the next chapter ready!


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been updating .3. but I'm back now…hopefully now continuing on from that guess what time it is! **

**YES! You guessed right! WE GET TO ELIMNATE ANOTHER GUY**

**Laxus-17 votes**

**_Sasuke-16 votes _**

**_Itachi-15 votes_**

**_Gaara-12 votes _**

**_Gajeel-11 votes_**

**_Kiba-9 votes_**

**_Shikamaru-9 votes _**

**_Deidara-5 votes _**

**_Hidan-5 votes_**

**_Kankuro-4 votes _**

**_It seems we will be saying goodbye to Kankuro_**

**_Kankuro: *smirks* That's cool or whatever but you don't know what you're missing out on_**

**_Me: okay then ¯\\_(_****_ツ_****_)_/¯ _**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hummed as my fingers ran through my hair trying to get rid of any extra shampoo. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the warm water that fell around me. I tried to wash all the stress away and just relax with the rest of the time I had left in the warm paradise that I called my shower. My relaxation soon faded as I heard after voice outside my bathroom door talking with Levy. I couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly so I just turned off my shower and dried myself off as well as put my clothing on but not before applying a layer of vanilla scented lotion onto my body. I put on a pale baby blue tank top and some black shorts that felt snug against my hips as I also tied up my hair into pigtails. I exited my bathroom to see Levy and Sakura in a conversation as well as both of them laughing at Naruto arguing with Sasuke by that I mean Naruto yelling at Sasuke's head and Sasuke just standing there calmly only sending out a comment here and there. Once everyone noticed that I was in the room again Naruto was the first to start talking.

"Hey, Sis! Wanna go on a mission with us!" Naruto had shouted with a happy gleam in his eye I almost couldn't say no.

"Naru I have to train today maybe another time" I had grumbled out as I grabbed my face kind of upset to be missing out on time with my brother.

"You don't have to worry about that we're actually leaving tomorrow for it so and it'll be no more than a day I'm sure you can ask that goat guy or whatever to come with us! Pleaseeeeeeeee!" Naruto begged as he gave me puppy dogs causing me to give in.

"Fine, but right now I need to go train with Capricorn so everyone out of my home besides you Levy-Chan! Are you staying here or coming with me?" I asked as my head tilted to the side slightly. Levy glanced up from the page she was reading from my new chapter and I could tell that she was in her zone.

"Lu-Chan I would love to go with you but I think I'll stay here and finish your new chapter!" Levy beamed at me and I couldn't help but smiled back at her. I quickly got everyone out my apartment but Levy of course and I began my walk to the training grounds to go train with Capricorn.

**Time Skip after Training**

I sighed as my muscles felt stretched and sore as I began to rub them.

"Good Job Lucy-San you are getting better at controlling your powers every day you are truly a strong mage and your mother would be proud," Capricorn said as he put me on the back causing me to wince slightly but since smile at his kind words. "I wish you luck on your mission tomorrow," Capricorn said before he had left back to the spirit world. I smiled at where Capricorn left as I thought about my mother and thinking about what Capricorn said about her being proud. I finally let out a sigh as I stood and began my path back home to have a girl's night with Levy and get ready for the mission tomorrow.


End file.
